Fifty Shades of Dixon
by CreativityMichaelson
Summary: Daryl Dixon is a wealthy business owner that is intrigued by a coffee shop girl only to learn that she has applied to be an intern at his company. He's more surprised by what sort of relationship he gets into with her later on.
1. Chapter 1

"Hello welcome to Cup of Java, my name is Beth and I will be your barista today. Would you like a moment or are you ready to order?" The sweet voice that caught the attention of a gentleman across a busy lounge in a coffee shop was none other that Miss. Beth Green. She was young and from her socks he could tell she was in college going to Stratford University which made her at least of legal age, and the softness in her face meant she would be easy to speak to. However when did Daryl Dixon have time to talk to anyone besides stock investors, bankers or marketing agents? He never talked to a woman more the twice if at all possible and even then he made sure that they understood who he was and that he most likely wouldn't contact them ever again. There were rare individuals who stood out to him to invest time and money in and in doing so he profited off them in the most legal way possible. Through business deals. But what was this sweet girl? He thought drinking his hot cup of coffee.

Beth smiled at the customers she was currently helping laughing and sharing jokes with them as she jotted down their order before excusing herself to put in the order. Curiously enough she was light on her toes almost with a dancers grace as she moved around a customer sliding his chair back, another waving their hand about, and catching her way behind the counter before the swinging door closed, she was elegant, but not too elegant he discovered. She let out a sigh and a strand of her blond hair floated it the carbon dioxide before falling against her forehead again where it had been previously. She looked at her pad of paper before disappearing to the display box to gather whatever snacks her customers wanted. This was when she looked up directly at him. It was very carefree and charming the way she smiled at him almost making him feel warm on the inside out unlike his coffee which made him feel very bland. To be honest it was just a bit too tart for his liking.

Mr. Dixon's eyes were drawn back up as Beth moved through the crowd to her table to lay out the snacks that were ordered she told them their drinks would be ready in a moment and took out her pad as she looked up to the table that the man in a dark blue business suit had been sitting. Now the table was empty with a co worker cleaning up the small mess that the man had left as well as pocketing her tip. Who was that man? She wondered as she heard her order be called up and disappeared to retrieve it. That man was going to be stuck in her head all day, she was certain of it! Heck he might just be stuck in her head for a very long time… She didn't know why but those icy blue eyes had imprinted themselves in her brain, and she knew that she would remember him from this day forward whoever he was.

The knock on his office door caused Daryl to look up from a file on his desk to see his very pregnant secretary walking in to him with a new file. It was undoubtedly the papers he asked for once he had gotten into his car and to his surprise there was more then met the eye about "Elizabeth Greene." He whispered reading her name off of the papers he had on her. She had taken dance classes when she was young in her hometown, been an avid church attendee, and got good grades. Other then that there wasn't anything out of the ordinary about her or at least no paper trail about her life that would let him have more of an insight on her. However there was something that caught his eyes.

"Wait a minuet Gertrude… Is this?" He asked lifting up a thin booklet that resembled a resume from the pile.

"Her resume? Yes. I didn't have to dig for that though. She apparently put it in a few weeks ago." the woman said in her soft sing-song voice that he knew so well.

Was it fate? Or was it some type of sign telling him to precede with caution? He didn't know but he was never the less intrigued by the turn of events. It made him feel less like a stalker as well now that he knew she had applied for his company. As well as if anyone asked about this he could assure them it was part of his hiring process which was true. He did this sort of thing to all the employee's wither they knew it or not. Each person was hand picked by Mr. Daryl Dixon, and he knew each by name even. With a smile on his face he examined Elizabeth Greene's resume and the position she had applied for glad that this gave him more of an insight to her then the report he had ordered on her.

"Beth… Beth… Earth to Beth…." Called a voice in the middle of Mr. Rogerthorne's lecture on sentence structure and thesis' for the eightieth time this semester and Beth dumbly turned to her friend with a pencil in-between her teeth as she had been lost in thought planning when she could get her homework done, send out her resumes and still have time to make some money. She had to tell Johnny today what kind of hours she was going to be able to provide. That was the sweet thing about knowing the owner on a personal level, he was understanding and very supportive to all his staff about school work and only hired students to work in his shop as it kept the place young and it was reliable staff.

"Hmm?" She hummed glancing to the front of the class and then back to Lauren Darrenson.

Lauren moved her brown hair over her shoulder and smiled as she leaned into Beth. "Do you know if you're going to be home tonight? I was wanting to ask Ben over around 6 to at least 9 at the latest 10. It's been a while and Ben's getting to that point of… well…"

In all her years of being friends with sexually active people, Lauren was the only one that could make Beth blush. She was very blunt about what she wanted but had cut back on the graphic detailing's of her plans for Beth's sake. This time it still caught Beth off guard. "Um… Yeah I'm going to the library tonight to get my report done tonight…" She said though it was a lie. She had her report already done which meant she was probably just going to read in her spare time not that Lauren paid any attention to that, she heard what she wanted and pulled out her phone to tell Ben it was all good to come over tonight. Beth didn't take it to hear though, she knew better then to if anything. This was Lauren and she loved her for being herself.

Mr. Rogerthorne could tell he was starting to lose his students when Beth Greene wasn't paying attention anymore, he sighed heavily and then closed his teaching planner and looked up to his class giving out the assignment of the night along with reminding everyone about their reports which were due next week before dismissing the class. This was something Beth was use to and felt horrible about but was it really her responsibility to let the teacher know when he was being a tad over redundant? She didn't believe so, so with that she gathered her things and left to go to work like every other day.

She walked into the coffee shop with her books curled to her chest and already dressed in her black pencil skirt, and white blouse only to be greeted by Johnny. "Hey Beth!" He said ringing up an order at the cash register and tilted to her which she giggled going onto her toes to give him a quick peak on the cheek and glance out to the lounge. She saw some familiar faces but when she saw the clock she gasped and hurried back to go and get her apron as well as her pad and pencil.

Beth left her books on the back counter like the other students under her name tag and then went out to were Johnny was greeting new customers. He turned to her and walked over to her in sort of waddle that represented himself since he was an over-weight man. He gave her a cheeky grin, "What tables should I give you today?" He teased and Beth laughed clocking in before he assigned her the left corner of the lounge. She went off to help the customers that were waiting just as the door opened and a man walked in his gaze trailing after her retreating figure.

"Awe! Hello Mr. Jordans. Your usual seating?" asked Johnny when he looked up to see the sharply dressed business man in his entry way.

"Not today, Johnny. Can I get a large cup of your coffee? And I have a favor." He said softly moving in to address his favor to Johnny's ears only. It wasn't surprising that someone would come in and ask a favor of him but today it made him a tad surprised. Today he was asked to give a personal examination on Beth Greene for a very high placing internship, that was something new and very cut throat seeing as the man who was requesting it was a very powerful man in the world.

"Are you sure?" He asked and the man nodded. Johnny frowned moving to get the coffee an debate over the topic really quickly. He knew what kind of man Mr. Dixon was, and he knew what kind of girl Beth was, so he was worried for her. It was never a terribly good thing to be under the ever so watchful eye of Daryl Dixon, but what could he do about that? He thought returning with the cup and gave a nod to the man as Beth approached him with an order. He smiled at her and looked to the man that left the lounge. He wanted to ask her about her connections to Mr. Dixon but he didn't. He lowered his head and went to make coffee like only he knew how.

The rest of the day for him was uneventful as he made a note on what to write about when it came to Beth while considering the type of man Daryl was. He was on the edge of making Beth sound too naive to be in a high position in Dixon's company but he knew if he did that she might never get as great of a job as this one she was being considered for. He didn't ask her about the position nor did he tell her about his examination he was doing, he just did it as he would with any new employee to the best of his ability and when she left he got busy to writing everything down. Beth was too in a cloud to remember telling Johnny her availability for the next week, and gathered her books to catch the bus to the library before she missed it.

She sat near the front of the bus having been told a lot of stories about what happened to girls if they sat in the back of the bus as a child from her sister Maggie. She knew they weren't true but it left an impression on little Beth and stuck with her to this day. She was the front of the bus kind of gal never the back of the bed. When the bus stopped at the library she saw the closed sign hanging on the door and frowned. "Sir... is there a book store near?" She asked the bus driver who cheerfully smiled up at her.

"Well there's a Barnes and Noble down the street from the university two stops away..." He offered up to her and Beth laughed shaking her head. Of course there was how did she ever forget that?! She thought and thanked the bus driver. Two stops later she was in front of Barnes and Noble with her books, she walked inside and put her things on a table in the small star bucks inside before wondering off to find herself a book to read while she stayed. Naturally she gravitated to the Christian Romance novels unaware of a watchful eye lingering on her as she looked through the books.

"That one's really good."

Beth looked up and blushed seeing a boy with combed brown hair messed up with his blue sun glasses that had been pushed up and back into his hair, wearing a sweater and jeans. She hadn't seen him around but if he liked a christian romance novel he surely wasn't bad, she thought and looked down at the book. "Then maybe I should read it?" She said with a smile as she turned away to head to her spot in the cafe.

"Or maybe... you can offer me a book?" He asked her curiously stopping her from leaving. "I'm open to anything really." he told her letting go of her to look at the book shelves. Beth smiled looking around before picking up a blue book, that shouldn't have been in the area but had been misplaced.

"The Great Gatsby?" He said a little stunned and looked at the place where she picked it up from. "Well this is in the wrong area." He laughed but never the less took it to walk with her back to her spot. "The name's Jacob, by the way." He told her with a smile.

"Beth... have you read it?" She asked.

"Nope, but my friends have, and talk about it a lot since the movie just came out not that long ago." Jacob told her with a smirk.

"Oh don't tell me you watched the movie before reading the book!" Beth gasped in a mocking way, and Jacob laughed shaking his head.

"No, no, no don't get worried I haven't read it and I haven't seen it. I like to watch movies about books after I read the book to give it a fair judging." He informed her and she nodded liking the answer he gave her.

It was then like magic the two stopped talking to read the books that they had picked up, however after Beth read the first couple of chapters of the book she was given, she was bored. She excused herself to get another book and Jacob nodded too engrossed with his book to really say anything to her as she walked away only to run into someone. Before she could apologize the person was gone. She frowned bending down to pick up her book only to realize it wasn't her book at all but a book with a black cover that said "Learning the Way". They must have mixed up each others books in the clamor she thought and looked around to see if she could see the person she ran into but it was a lost case. Beth looked back to the book in her hands and opened it to the first sentence of the book catching her attention.

_"Sex. It's not something to fear. Nor is it something to obsessed over. However it is something to be in love with, and understand to the maximum of your ability, and that means understanding it for each individual and what it can do for you." _

Beth closed the book and looked around again for the person, she or he must have looked at the book in their hands and realized it was the wrong book, correct? But still no one was looking for her, and she just didn't want to leave the place with the book or leave the book. She walked back to her table and looked inside to see a scrolling type handwriting in the corner but it wasn't English. She frowned, but it didn't stop her fingers from going to the first page again to read on. By the time it was closing time, it was Jacob's turn telling her that he was leaving now and bring her to reality as she had gotten lost in the book and had gotten to chapter 6 in the couple hours that she had been sitting there.

"Yes... Me too... Sorry." She laughed gathering her things and the book as well to go and see if it was able to be bought however just as she was about to get in line, she looked at it and saw that it had been sold by a different book store. So someone from another book store came here and left their book? She thought shaking her head. Highly unlikely... She thought leaving the store to walk back to campus.

While she was walking she sensed that someone was following her, and stayed close to the lights on the streets to be seen from anywhere. When she got on campus she still felt that way so she did what she did best, she ran to her dorm and heard the accompany footing behind her. Someone was following her! She fliniched hearing a couple grunts but when the footsteps stopped she ran faster, and didn't stop until she was in her dorm. Tonight was an odd night. First the book... The boy... and now the follower... She shook her head looking over to see Lauren fast asleep and then frowned walking to her bed.

She got ready for bed and was about to lay down when she recalled something very important that she hadn't done today. "Blast! I was suppose to tell Johnny..." She cupped her head shaking her head as well. There was too much going on to remember that. She thought bitterly as her thoughts returned to the mysterious footprints following her and with that she bowed her head and prayed for safety and a better day for her and her friends.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day came far too soon for Beth with the sound of Lauren using her blow drier in the bathroom getting ready for her early morning class where as Beth didn't have a class today. She groaned wanting to sleep in a little longer but that surely wasn't going to be coming anytime soon with all the horrible racket that Lauren was making, so she swung her feet over the edge of her bed and got up to make herself some breakfast. Cereal and milk it was, she thought as she looked through everything that they had and didn't like the sound of much of anything. She frowned moving to her bed with her bowl and watched as Lauren tried not to be late for class but between doing her eyeliner, misplacing where she placed her project, and not knowing where her cell phone was, she was running out the door with three minuets to spare to actually get to her class on the other side of campus. Beth shook her head and was about to get up to put her bowl away and return to sleep when her cell phone rang. It was probably Johnny calling in about her schedule, she thought answering it.

"Hello!" She said cheerfully only to have a cheerful voice respond back to her.

"Hello is this Elizabeth Green speaking?"

She paused for a moment and crossed her arm over her chest. "Yes?" She said softly and looked at the floor a little uncertain with why she would be getting a call so early in the morning.

"Oh hello this is Gertrude with Dwelling Enterprise and Global Partnering Company calling you about your recent application for an intern position?" Said the voice on the other line, "I was calling to schedule an interview with you with Mr. Dixon himself, and was wondering when the best time would be for you. He's free today after ten if you can make it down here, if not I can schedule you for next week… or well next month?"

Beth couldn't believe her ears! Was this for real? Was she really getting a call from one of the biggest companies in the world at this very moment? She thought before rambling on about how she could make it today at ten. She copied down the address of the building she would need to go to and to what floor before hanging up and quickly heading to take a shower and pamper herself up in the wee hours she had before her interview. How long ago had it been since she submitted her application? She thought as she showered thoroughly. A month or two? She calculated as she brushed her teeth. Did she need to bring her resume? She wondered putting foundation on her face. No she handed on in with her application. She concluded as she did her eyeliner. Yes it looks responsible. She decided as she painted her lips red before checking her hair that was curling in the curlers she put in her hair before going to put on her best suit she had at the moment.

By nine she was ready with an extra copy of her resume in hand. Now the matter was just going to be getting there, she didn't really have that reliable of a car but taking the bus would probably make her late since there would be stops along the way and she didn't have time for that. So that meant she had to take Beatrix. Beth walked to the entry way of the dorm and fished out of the crystal bowl her car keys before grabbing a suit coat and her purse to start heading to the student parking garage. However before she could leave, out of the corner of her eye she saw the book she had found last night. For a split second she thought about leaving it there, but then worried that if Lauren came back for lunch she might read it and scowled her later about it. It wasn't that she was doing some of the things that the book said she was just reading it out of curiosity. Furthermore, with guilt on her mind she took the book with her in her purse.

The drive to the Dwelling Enterprise and Global Partnering Company was long but not long enough to make her late, since she didn't know how long this would take and she didn't have the kind of money to pay for a ticket if she expired the time on the parking meter so she made a quick stop at the parking garage to encounter a guard. She had to explain her situation and though he wasn't suppose to seeing as she only had a few minuets to get to her interview he let her park in a parking space that wasn't in use up front. He wished her luck and then went back to reading the People magazine he was reading when she drove up.

Beth tried to be careful with her small little VW Bug with all the nice fancy up to date cars surrounding hers and she looked around to make sure that her car wouldn't interfere with any of the cars near before walking to the exit. As she was about to leave she was stopped by the guard.

"What floor are you going to?" He asked her pulling out a map.

"Floor Twenty-five." She told him walking over to get the map and he laughed.

"Oh then you don't need this. Take the elevator here to the twenty-fifth floor and then walk the hallway connecting the garage building to the main building. Then go to which ever door you're suppose to." He said putting the paper back down and gave her a smile. "Oh and smile. It calms the nerves." He added.

Beth smiled as she turned away from the middle age man to follow his instructions. He clearly understood what it was like to be in this situation and was kind enough to attempt to calm her nerves down although it most likely wouldn't be happening. She was a mess on the inside and when she walked into a door where there was basically no one, but a desk her nerves amplified. Was she in the right place? She thought looking into her purse for the paper that told her where to go and realized she didn't grab the paper when she left the house and the book was still in her purse. She stomped her foot shaking her head as she tried to remember the instructions she was given this morning on how to get to her interview and she remembered the lady saying something about having to go through another door after the first for waiting.

So she timidly walked to the door and opened it only to see three women at their desks taking calls, making notes, or filing away something. Each one of them was gorgeous making Beth feel a bit plain now. She wasn't anything like these women in then tight fitting clothes and perfect hair with impeccable makeup. However when they noticed her was even worst it was as if they all did everything in sync and that included judging her appearance before one of them picked up a phone and another told her where to sit as the last asked her if she would like some water. It was a bit unsettling, they all seemed like clones working together but she was certain they weren't. Right?

She sat down having refused the water, and was a bit stiff as the three worked and managed to look up at her from time. There wasn't much to distract herself with either. She was in a large white room that was lit with over hanging lights and the sun coming in from the wall to wall window behind on of the girls in the room. Then off to the side was a large oak door and she wondered if that was the door she would have to go through when that door opened and an older woman appeared very pregnant it made her feel at ease seeing her and wonder if she was who she had spoken to on the phone. "Miss. Greene?" She said with a smile as warm as a summer day.

"Yes." Beth said smiling and then got to her feet as the woman waved her over to her at the oak door. She honestly was glad to leave the room and enter a similar room but it had more color at the desk .

"I'm Gertrude. We spoke on the phone." The woman told her with a smile and then walked her to another set of doors that were lightly grey and looked as if they wouldn't budge if you didn't have a running start. "Oh you did bring another resume!" She said happily even thought she pulled up a copy of it herself. "Mr. Dixon had the one you sent in, but he always likes the interviewee to have one as well. You're well prepared." She praised and then looked to her desk to see a red light on her phone. She lifted it up and pressed a button. "Yes Mr. Dixon? Yes, sir." She said softly before looking to Beth. "May I take your coat?" She asked and Beth nodded taking off her suit coat to stand in a nice blouse, pencil skirt with a nice shade of nude for her stockings. Gertrude hung her coat before walking over to her again and headed to the doors which she opened to hear a soft voice giving orders over a phone.

With a gesture from Gertrude, Beth walked inside and went to sit down on the couch that she had been told to sit at while Mr. Dixon finished up his conversation on his desk phone. When he was done, he made another call to tell Gertrude to hold all his calls from now on before standing to walk over to the couch opposite Beth. "Miss Greene? Hello I am Mr. Dixon." He said extending his hand out to her and unbuttoned his jacket. Beth reached out to shake his hand before watching him gracefully sit down across from her. It takes her moment but when those eyes on her she smiles. It's the man from the coffee shop!

"Is there something funny?" He asked curiously and looks from her to the resume in front of him as he attempt to keep his cool.

"Oh, um…no I'm just excited to meet you is all, sir." Beth said shaking her head. _Get a grip girl, your hear for an interview!_ She reminded herself. The questions were normal for the first ten minuets however once they got to the part where it would be Beth's turn to ask questions, Mr. Dixon pulled a fast one over her.

"You attend Stratford?" He asked again although he had already done that some time ago in their interview.

"Yes, I'll be graduating this year with a bachelors in Administrative Business." She said to put new information out on the table. She watched his face which was unreadable, but there was a hint of interest in his eyes as she talked to him. Why did he care so much? She thought.

"Is there something you want to achieve with that sort of degree?" He asked her crossing his legs to lean back onto the couch not giving away how much her answers peaked his interest.

"No. Not really. I wanted to be a Secretary and help run a business and just start my own life, my father is a veterinarian and very religious. I mean I am as well very religious but there are things in the world I want to attempt and discover without being covered with shame and judgement by him. Being independent and having a good job to keep me so is the only way I see that happening anytime soon." Beth explained and he nodded.

"What things are you wanting to try?" He asked a tad surprised and wondered how far she was willing to go in her exploring. However the answer she gave was that of a child being brought up strict nothing in his neck of the woods. He nodded as he listened to her but he could help but let his mind wonder a bit.

"Well drinking... My father was an alcoholic for a really long time in my life so I've always wondered why it hooks people. I want to be free to come and go when I please which isn't something I can do. Just... normal things I suppose." Beth answered smoothing out her skirt and sighed looking up at him with a smile.

"Interesting." Daryl said although he was actually very disappointed by her answer. He had expected something more racy but as he was just getting to know her perhaps he was better off leaving her be for now and letting the pages unfold. "Have you left your resume's else were? Be honest."

Beth bit her lips squirming in her seat at the hot seat question, everything in her being told her to lie to him and tell him that she hadn't but he told her to be honest. He was a world know businessman so he would probably know if she was lying to him. She straightened herself and told the truth. "Of course I do. I wasn't sure if I would have a place here and having options is a great thing to have." She looked at him and for a moment she saw him smile.

"That's good to hear Miss... Do you prefer Elizabeth or something shorter? I'd love to call you by your first name if you'd let me in the future." He said standing up.

This must mean the interview was over. She thought and gave him a shrug. "I prefer Beth, but it doesn't really matter in the slightest." She answered.

"Well Miss. Greene, I'd love to have you intern here." He told her with a smile, "Would you join me for a coffee?" He asked her curiously before excusing himself from Gertrude and then turned to her for an answer.

"Oh no... I couldn't you must be vary busy, Mr. Dixon." Beth said a little stunned by the question.

"Alicia." He said and just like that one of the three clones went to fetch something.

Beth wasn't sure how she felt about Mr. Dixon yet, but she was very flattered that he had taken a special interest in her. Although she wasn't use to it she could do this for today and please him, but coffee? Really? She thought and she watched her suit coat appear. He held it open for her and helped her into it his large hands smoothing out the top of her shoulders sending an electric charge down her spine. "Coffee?" he repeated.

Snap out of it girl, Beth told herself and busied herself with buttoning her coat. "Where should I meet you?" She asked only to hear him chuckle.

"Meet me? A lady shouldn't ever meet a man, the man must meet her." He told her softly and she blushed. Lady? Did he think she was a lady? She thought and looked down as he told her that a driver would be waiting for them down stairs to take them out for coffee. She attempted to interject but when Mr. Dixon rose a finger to his lips signaling her not to, she bit the tip of her tongue.

He offered his hand to her to help her into the Range Rover that was awaiting them and when his hand closed over her she pulled her hand away as if she had been shocked. The sharp feeling that went up her arm was a bit unusual and she looked at him to see if he too had felt it however it didn't appear to have as he looked at her oddly. "Are you alright?" He asked her.

"Static... Charge..." She explained dully before helping herself in the car so that she didn't have to feel that shock again.

Daryl got int after her and wondered about the reaction he had gotten from her before shaking his head. It was nothing, just a static charge... He had felt it too, but her reaction was more then anything short of amusing. Perhaps she wasn't use to a man doting on her? He thought as they drove to the coffee shop that was just around the corner on top of a book store in the city. He smiled at her and sighed seeing how uncomfortable she was. "Are you well?" He asked her curiously.

"Oh um... yes." She said softly and then looked to her feet. She was being awkward wasn't she... She thought and then looked at him. "I... I've seen you before." She said attempting to get comfortable.

"Oh?" he teased. Who hadn't seen him? He thought as well as she.

"Or well... I hadn't known it was you until today. To be honest I didn't know you were the face of Dwelling Enterprise and Global Partnering..." She told him which surprised him but he didn't mind. "I... I work at a coffee shop close to my school and while I was working I think I saw you. However it might have been someone else... I only got a glimpse of him before he was gone. But I will remember his eyes." She said looking back to him. "They're the same color as yours." She added.

For once it was Daryl's turn to be embarrassed. She had seen him and remembered him from that short of a glance? He shook his head but gave her a smile and didn't say much. "I go to a lot of coffee shops." he told her without much detail into the day she was describing.


	3. Chapter 3

Beth was glad that Lauren wasn't back from her last class by the time that she had returned home after they had finished their cup of coffee, explored some books in the down stairs book store and discussed some of the books that she was reading in class before going off on a tangent once she spilled the beans about a book that she caring for. She had accidentally let on that she was looking for a book to buy for herself to finish reading on the off chance that she found the owner of the book at the Barnes and Noble from the previous night. He listened to her talk about how she couldn't put the book down last night and was somewhere in chapter eighteen now.

She hadn't said much about the book beside the title and he knew exactly what she was talking about and what she was reading about at this moment. It was a big surprise on his part. He wasn't going to ruin the book for her since she was so engrossed with reading but he wondered how she would react when she got to a certain chapter that basically told her that it had prepped her for the real reason for the book. Instead he offered her the second and third book to follow the first. She tried to pry into what the book was about but he didn't allow her to. Instead he took her to the parking garage and promised to see her soon.

Beth couldn't help but think to herself about how she was falling for a man that she had no idea even existed up until this morning. Sure she had seen him in the shop but that wasn't the same, she had actually gotten to know him learned about the few things that made him relax as well as tick as he had no dubitably figured out a few things out about her. Though she was easy to read. She sighed sinking onto her bed to bask in the after glow of something she was sure meant nothing but she was going to believe it was for now. Just for now. She told herself and didn't bother containing the giggles that slowly filled the room. She wondered when she would see him again, but didn't leave too much of her heart in it.

She had just met him after all. This wasn't love at first sight or anything like that. This was a man meeting a woman. Plain and simple. This could end up just being a friendship after all. The thought sort of deflated her happiness for a moment but she quickly inflated it again, she had to be positive right now. Just for right now. She told herself as she got up and danced around the dorm to look at what she could do for dinner and look on the calendar to see what was planned for this weekend.

Although Mr. Dixon said that he would see her again soon, it was as if it was just empty words to Beth as the days passed and she didn't see him. It had been almost two weeks since she had seen him, and she had finally reached the chapter that changed the whole dynamic of the book she had found. It wasn't what she had thought it was at all! She had just read the floor plan to help accept something about being a submissive and wanting to be dominate. Of course she had no idea what this meant so she read on a little until she had discovered just what it meant. She hadn't opened the book since then. No she thought about it, but she didn't have time to.

Her life had suddenly gotten busy, at school and at work making her have to work twice as hard to keep up and keep the grade point average that she had. Social life had all but disappeared, and for the weeks that lead the semester to an end meaning that her graduation was close. Hence looking for an internship, her brain teased her but she had honestly forgotten that tiny detail, and still with her graduation date just a few days away now not a single word from Mr. Dixon. Nothing about the internship. Nothing. She thought and frowned after dropping her things into the crystal bowl in the entryway when she got home from work and her last fitting for her graduation gown. "Alright!"

Beth jumped at the sound and looked up to see Lauren walking over to her, she opened her mouth but it was a lost cause as Lauren covered her mouth. "We don't have class or work for the next few days because of graduation, so we are going out for fun tonight." She told her bluntly. "I'll let you borrow some of my clothes, and we are going to a club." She said with a devilish grin.

"Lauren I can't-" Beth began but Lauren wasn't going to take no for an answer.

"Don't you sass me, Beth. I'm done with you coming home everyday and listening to you sigh as you drop your keys into that dumb bowl." Lauren snapped covering her ears as she quickly walked away from her to go and put an outfit together for her. Beth blushed knowing what would happen if Lauren chose her outfit and since there was no chance she could talk Lauren out of this, she decided to help herself be comfortable in the situation.

"I am not wearing that!" Beth gasped and quickly took a too short mini skirt from Lauren's hands who laughed a little too crazily as she thought about sweet innocent Beth in the club with that short of a skirt on. She couldn't even picture it so she wasn't going to do that to her.

It took a while to come to terms on what to wear but with the choice finally narrowed down to a pair of denim shorts frayed at the hem and a tight white crop top or a black dress, the two finally agreed on short combo. Beth wasn't too sure how she felt about showing off her middle but it was better then showing what the black dress would and she could also go and dance in the shorts verses the dress she thought slipping into some tan wedges that she wore with most of her nice outfits. The two got dressed, and in the process Lauren called for her boyfriend Ben and his friend Andrew to come with them which Beth was fine with liking both of the guys. The four had become friends while at school and had hang out plenty of times before.

When they got to the club that Lauren wanted to go to, she immediately ordered some drinks for their group as Beth found somewhere to sit down. She hid in her blonde hair of a curtain uncomfortable with how loud it was in the place and with how many people were actually there. She thought there would be less people but apparently not. When Lauren got to the small seating section she was at, she narrowed her eyes. "Drink this." She said handing her a pink drink. "One gulp. Take it." She said and once Beth had the drink she was presenting her with, she showed her how.

"Like that. Come on." She smiled as Ben came up behind her and began to move against him naturally to the music.

Beth looked to the drink and then too them and before Lauren could come and shove it down her throat she did. To her surprise it wasn't too horrible, in fact it was sweet with a warming sensation as it slide down her throat which was odd, however it was enough for Lauren to cheer happily and praise her until Andrew came to the table with shots. She excused herself and Ben to the dance floor and left the two of them to talk.

"So… your first club!" Andrew smiled. "What do you think?" He asked her curiously.

"It's interesting…" She laughed honestly and then looked at the tray he brought over. "What are these?" She asked and looked up at him.

"Oh these? Well they are shots." He said with a chuckle as he handed her one.

Beth smelled the drink first and something in her mind told her to put it down and to not drink it, but after Andrew threw it down without a second thought she followed suit and then gagged. "That's horrible!" She laughed shaking her head as Andrew laughed at her.

In the short time that Ben and Lauren danced, Beth had took three shots, put her hair up in a pony tail, then a bun feeling overly hot and was really regretting drinking at the moment. She felt horrible and she didn't want anymore alcohol. She felt really relaxed which was nice but she was done with drinking for now, while Lauren scowled Andrew for being careless a song came on in the club that made Beth want to dance while other went to get a drink leaving a hole for her to dance in. She had heard the song a couple of times when passing the cheerleaders at practice, and even the dance team as it had become a very popular song. But then again all of Lady Gaga was very popular right? She thought and slipped away to the dance floor.

At first she just swayed her hips and lowered her face attempting to get comfortable with herself being there, but eventual the manner of caring left her mind as she thought of Mr. Dixon and how he had lied to her. Why was she so obsessed with him? She thought as her hips popped left and right like she had seen the dancers at school do. She pushed him from her mind and continued the provocative dance with drops and figure eights eventually not even caring about the other people on the dance floor. She was sure that she was now tipsy but she didn't care. She just wanted to dance. She wanted to be free, and dance like… well… a slut. No one knew her here, she could do it without any judgment, she decided and did what she wanted with her body like the song said. However little did she know that everyone was watching. Including Mr. Dixon.

He sat in a corner VIP table with his brother, a few friends and business partners when Merle Dixon pointed out the blonde taking over the dance floor with her sweet seductive moves, and Daryl's stomach fell. Not at seeing her dance in a not so shy way but from the way the men on the dance floor were looking at her as she danced, and then as one of them walked up to her. He didn't like the way this was going at all, what was she even doing in a club? He thought. He knew she wanted to do things like this but he never expected her to do them where he would see it. What did he do?

"Beth… Hey come on how about we get you some water?" Andrew said softly taking her hands as she offered them to him only to have her drop it in front of him and move up against him turning to dance up against him. Andrew blushed looking to Lauren and Ben who were equally stunned by Beth's behavior.

"I'm not drunk. Okay? Just tipsy. Let me dance." she said to him and moved to dance away from him but he pulled her back to him. If she wanted to dance the least he could do was dance with her so she didn't get into trouble. He thought and she didn't seem to mind as she allowed him to spin her around and move with her attempting to move her closer to their seats.

Daryl watched the two dance after his party turned their attention else where, and watched as the man dancing with Beth drifted her nearly out of his sight, and shook his head. He had to check on her, show concern for her so that that man didn't try any funny business. He thought excusing himself from the table to go after her and her new found friend without being too noticeable by his friends and especially his brother. He had meant to call her but something came up overseas and he had to go and set things right but now that he thought about it… He had told her he would see her soon and it had been basically a month since. He frowned.

When Beth realized that Andrew was drifting her away to the seating zone, she pushed herself away from him, and went to scowled him when a hand grabbed at her shoulder and turned her around to reveal Daryl Dixon. "Mr. Dixon!" She gasped as he gave her a smirk.

"Beth." He said with his lips in a tight line.

Beth suddenly didn't feel well at all, what was he doing here?! Was she dreaming? However the pressure of his hand on her lower back told her she wasn't dreaming in the slightest and despite how much she told herself that she was going to forget about him, she didn't push him away. Oh no. No she did something much worst.

"Shit Beth!" was the last thing she heard that night.


	4. Chapter 4

The musky scent that Beth had only smelled on one individual teased her nose gently, and reeled her out of her sleep where she felt wonderful and airless to be brought to the crashing reality of a splitting headache, every muscle on her body being sore, and no recollection of what had happened the night previous. Though her head protested, she shot up in bed to see that she was in a room unfamiliar to her and panic set in especially when she realized that she was basically only in her underwear. No shirt, no shorts… Oh dear lord had Lauren allowed her to leave the club with someone else? She thought as her pulse began to quicken and her breathing became in short hyperventilated gasps continuing to take in the room.

The deep red color of the curtains over the windows in the surrounding area held no clue to where she was and as she looked around to the deep cherry oak bedside tables and the panic became more then she could handle and she got up out of the bed. Before she left the room she pulled the sheet of the bed and left the room to figure out where she was and whom she had left with because it was becoming obvious that where ever she was wasn't in her price range, she had to be in a hotel she thought turning a corner and nearly ran into someone. She shrieked and shrank down to hold her knees, however being sore lead her to a ungraceful heap on the ground.

Daryl muttered under his breath gently before looking at her realizing he probably shouldn't have left her alone like he had a few moments ago to change. He knelt down gently touching her hair to feel her flinch away from him, and look up at him as she scooted away. Mr. Dixon?! Did she… She had… Oh lord! She thought tearing her gaze away from him. Her mind was working on horrible things and situations that could have happen and she couldn't even move her mouth to ask for her clothes. "How are you feeling?" He asked not reaching out to touch her.

Let's see, I'm practically naked in your hotel room, don't recall the night before, and you want to ask how I am feeling? Beth thought only pulling on the sheet that was around her so she was sure that she was covered. "Clothes…" She whispered and closed her eyes, her throat was dry. "Where are my clothes?"

"I sent them to be washed and delivered at your dorm, I arranged for some clothes to be delivered for you here." He told her softly and then frowned. "You past out when I was dancing with you." He told her making her head pop up, "Your friends were determined not to let me leave with you but seeing as they all didn't want to leave I managed to take you to my hotel strip you down and get you into bed." He told her seeing the color come back to her face, and hear her breathing come in short shallow breaths.

Nothing happened?! She thought happily. Nothing happened! She thought and allowed him to help her up off the ground, and over to the couch. "What were you thinking drinking like you were?" He asked her and shook his head. "If it's your first time drinking you don't just throw things back, and according to your friends you did." He scowled her. "A lady has to know her limits."

"What does it matter to you?" She asked him lazily looking over at him. You came in to my life like a perfect storm and then left leaving me to clean it up by myself. She thought bitterly and then looked away from him. "I'm sorry to have bothered you, but I would like to go home." She told him flat out.

"I bet you would. But you're going to get an earful from me right now." Daryl told her straight up and continued. "Do you realize that if I hadn't been there you might be waking up in someone's home? Or not even waking up?" He demanded, and shook his head. "You danced and basically showed what you could bring to the bed to all the men in that club and your friends wouldn't have been able to help you if you got into the wrong hands." He informed her and shook his head as well as dragging his hand through his combed hair becoming frustrated and angry at the thought of someone taking advantage of Beth like he knew they would. Why wasn't she more careful? He thought annoyed.

"I hope you can see how horrible last night could have been-" He began when Beth looked at him and shot up from the couch no longer caring if she had the sheet with her.

"What makes you qualified to chew my ear out? Who asked for your help? How on earth do you think I don't realize this? Why would you think that I would let someone dance off with me? What gives you the right to talk down on me? Is it your wealth? Is it because you're a business man and I applied to work at your company so that makes me like an employee you can talk down to? Because guess what? I woke up in a strangers hotel room, naked. How could you even processes that I wouldn't think that I managed to loose my self virtue with that set up? I want my clothes. I want to leave, and I never want to see you again." Beth told him with tears in her eyes but not allowing them to fall. She turned then to leave and find a bathroom, it had to be somewhere around her she thought.

Daryl sat stunned allowing her words to sink in before he followed after her telling himself that he need to back down and just be a gentleman for her since she wasn't his. He had came down on her hard when he was certain that she was upset with herself as well with him but not for what he was thinking he was sure.

Beth didn't find the bathroom like she wanted to but she did find the bedroom, so she looked around for something to cover herself up in which happened to be a white shirt that all but engulfed when Daryl walked in and saw her wearing his shirt. He didn't mind so much that she was wearing his shirt, but something inside him made him relive ever possible encounter he had had with a woman in bed and wondered if he could do the things he did to others, to her. She was stunning, perhaps even too stunning for a man like him. She lowered her head crossing her arms over her stomach area and sighed as he walked to her.

"Beth… I apologize. He told her softly and then cupped her small shoulders to continue his apology when she moved into his chest wrapping her arms around his frame and hid her face in his chest. He stopped freezing as she tightened her hold on him, sniffling softly causing his heart of stone to soften. "Beth…" he said softly petting her hair gently and that was when the tears came.

She couldn't help herself but cry even though she told herself not to, and luckily Mr. Dixon was kind enough to hold as well as comfort her. Eventually she felt him move and thought he was going to push her away only to be picked up and carried over to chair that was in the corner of the room. He didn't say anything to her and allowed her to cry as much as she wanted as he comforted her wondering why he had put so much care into her well being when he didn't have to and wasn't getting anything in return. If there was sex intermixed with their relationship then he most likely would have felt the need to comfort her, but there wasn't so he was aloof.

The sound of the doorbell ringing snapped her out of her crying and he stopped stroking her hair looking to the clock beside the bed. "That must be you're clothes." He told her softly and slip of the mind pressed his lips to her forehead. "I'll be right back, Beth. Don't run away." He laughed as he left her on the bed to go and check the door and regain his composer.

He was right, and with new clothes in a bag for her he returned to the room to see her take off his shirt and then turn quickly covering her breast when she realized he was in the room again. "Sorry… I… I was just…" She said turning bright red. Daryl had to tighten his hands into fists at his side so he didn't do something irrational like grab and throw her onto the large bed behind her and ravish her like he secretly wanted to.

"Not a problem. I did undress you…" He reminded her gently making her squirm in a bashful type of way before leaving the bag next to her on the floor. "There's a bathroom through the door." he said pointing it out to her, "I'll call for some breakfast, but you go and shower."

With that he was gone.

Beth was beginning to wonder if she would ever figure out a man like Daryl Dixon but at the thought of a shower she picked up the bag and went to the bathroom to bathe. In her thoughts while she bathed was of the few intimate encounters she had with Mr. Dixon. His hands touching her shoulders, picking her up smoothly, lips to her forehead, and his gentle way with her in general- she had never had a serious boyfriend who treated her in such a way and for a spilt second she wondered if she could be happy with just the little attention Mr. Dixon had showed her before laughing at her own silliness. Of course she couldn't do that! She thought shaking her head and looked around for something to wash her body with.

She didn't bother looking at the things in the bag until after she had bathed to see that her usual attire of jeans and a nice flowing spaghetti strap top were in it, along with some rather intimate garments such as a matching set of bra and panties. Again she was mortified but what was she to do? She didn't had a bra to change into since Lauren said the top she was wearing last night worked like a bra. This man wasn't her boyfriend and yet he had seen more then any boy had seen of her in her whole life so far. It was a tad intimidating.

She dressed herself up and then went out to find where Daryl was hiding from her and found him in the kitchen area- wait. This place was like a house if it was a hotel room why did it have so much room and well things that one didn't need when staying short term? She thought and blushed when he turned in his chair at the bar to see her. "This is what you should be wearing." He said softly and gave her a small smile that reached up into his eyes. "Not that I would protest if you wore short shorts and crop tops in front of me, but not in front of others…" He said softly and looked down at the morning paper.

"I'll pay you whatever it-" Beth stated moving over to him when he slapped the paper down and looked up sharply up at her.

"You will do no such thing." He told her bluntly and then grabbed her hand to pull her over to him which was easily done, and then trapped her in between his legs and the counter, his hands holding hers behind her back. He didn't mean to be this way with her, but you know when you have been surrounded by someone you want but know you can't have for a certain amount of time, you sort of snap. This was his snapping point. "If I wish to spend money on you, let me Beth. It pleases me to do so since I don't really have anyone but myself…" He told her and she laughed tipping her head back shaking her head.

"What about a project? Or something other then me?" She asked him and blushed as he got closer to her.

"Let me worry about my money…" he whispered close to her lips when the doorbell rung again.

"T-that…That must be the food…" Beth whispered feeling Daryl's hands tighten on her wrist before he released her and moved to answer the door himself.

What was going on? Beth thought after he left her alone to get the food from the door. He was sending her so many mixed signals that she didn't know what to think about him at the moment but she hoped to clear it up with him and hopefully she could do that sooner rather then later. When she heard him coming back to the bar she looked up and smiled like she did. He did that for her. He made her smile.

"So um... Mr. Dixon... Why... Why do you... or well why were you avoiding me? You said that I would see you..." She trailed off looking away from him and bit her lip.

Daryl sighed. So that was with her attitude earlier he thought before moving to her side and put a finger under her chin to lift her head back up. "I wasn't avoiding you, but I should have told you that..." He told her giving her a rare smile as he touched her cheek.

"You didn't need to-" Beth whispered when the unexpected happened. Daryl leaned down and kissed her sweetly on the lips. His words made her melt but his kissing made her catch fire! It was like taking the shots from last night, sweet and intoxicating with a little more to it. His hands moved from her face to her waist and she moved with him so her hands were on top of his arms moving up and around him to tangle into his hair. Sweet merciful god, thank you. Thank you... She chanted as she moved the chair a tad to pull him closer to him but before she could he broke the kiss.

"I shouldn't have done that..." Daryl whispered.

"Oh... um... ouch." Beth laughed dropping her hands from his body in shock. That wasn't what she had thought he would say but no the less it also wasn't what she wanted to hear.

"No... Shit. Beth that's not what I meant..." He told her softly but she laughed shaking her head and got off the stool to go and grab a piece of toast. "I-"

"It's fine." She laughed walking away but Daryl didn't know how to tell her about his... thing... without scaring her. She apparently wanted more then a few kisses from him so perhaps he could tell her and she would be fine? Who was he kidding... He was going to have to figure something out.


	5. Chapter 5

"-and now the challenge of life, the transition of learning to fly and now learning to soar! We've been in this position before as high school seniors being winged and learning to fly, so learning to soar shouldn't be so hard, right? We've already taken the jump now take the chance to stretch out your wings, look ahead, and soar!"

With that being said, Beth removed her cap and threw it up high into the air leading the rest of the graduating class of 2014 in doing the same when her hat came down she caught it turning to see how happy everyone was as well as students, no graduates. They wave to their family members in the audience. She lowered her head, swallowing the sharp pain that was rising up threatening to break out and expose herself off to the right she could see the lines moving and off to the left she saw the principal and guidance councilor walking over to her. She lifted her head throwing her hair over her shoulders as she quickly got into line like she was suppose to before they could get to her because she still had to smile to take pictures and be around her classmates. She was so caught up in her own head that when she got outside she didn't anticipate Laruen to come up and glomp her.

"We are finally free from this hell hole!" She cheered making Beth laugh softly and nod in agreement as Lauren moved to unzip her gown when a tall burnet boy came up stopping her.

"Hey sexy lady, I think I like this on you!" Ben teased and pulled her close to kiss her as Andrew walked up shaking his head.

"Get a room!" He called snapping a picture of them before taking a selfie with Beth.

Lauren's family walked up and held a camera only to be joined by Ben's family to take pictures, and once Beth was done taking pictures with both of them Andrew's family walked up wanting pictures as well but Beth was getting to a point where she wasn't sure she could get through another show of pictures.

Beth had no idea she would be so unhappy the day of her graduation but now that is was happening and it was here, she believed it strongly. She was valedictorian, she had six job offers and had gotten an appointment for the apartment in the city that she wanted- life was looking up. However it was also looking down. Way down. She phoned home to make sure they were coming. She emailed Maggie and she texted Glenn to see if they were coming and she was told they were coming, then when she was getting ready to go on stage she saw a couple of police officers back stage talking to the staff and as if it was one movement. They all looked to her. She knew what happened. The principal told her because she asked him, and then she went out and did what she had to.

After all the picture taking was done, she waved saying her goodbyes and turned to leave now fully emotionally drained, all she wanted to do was go to the dorm, lay down, and not care about anyone or anything.

"It was Dr. Seuss who once said 'You have brains in your head. You have feet in your shoes. You can steer yourself in any direction you choose…'"

Beth lifted her head and was very surprised to see Mr. Dixon reciting the opening of her speech, but even more so by the bundle of beautiful daisies, roses, and other flowers that he was holding approaching her with a smile. "That had to be one of the best speeches that I have sat through." He said offering her the flowers as well as open arms. There was nothing that could stop her from running into his arms and letting go.

"Hey…" Daryl said softly looking down at her and then at his handler before taking her hand and walked with her to his car that was waiting for them. Beth had no problems getting into the car with him but as soon as he was inside the car she fell back into his arms. He asked his driver to just drive around as he attempted to figure out what was wrong with Beth. He lifted her chin up and smiled at her. "Hey… What's wrong?" He asked her.

It took a while but Beth finally opened up. She told him about the officer that pulled her aside and informed her that the farm had caught on fire, collapsing when firefighters arrived, her father was inside as well as her sister. Luckily by some miracle, Maggie made it out with a few burns but nothing else while their father perished in the fire he started. There wasn't anything Daryl could do to fix that, there really wasn't. How do you say it was going to be alright to someone who valued family over everything else? He couldn't.

"Do you want to go home?" He asked.

"Maggie told the officer that she didn't want me to. That I needed to stay here and do what I needed to complete my dream, and that she would see me at Christmas for her wedding." Beth whispered shaking her head. Unbelievable, she thought and then looked at him. "I'm sorry I poured all of that on you…" She added.

"No… No don't worry about it. I like that you told me all about this." He told her softly and then gave her again that rare smile that reached his bluer then blue eyes. "It means… It means you must trust me to be able to tell me this…" he said making her blush looking away. She didn't think she trusted him but maybe she did, she had been seeing him more often and was getting to know him even better then she thought she would have after that day she had an interview. Their story was so… complicated and different. It wasn't a yes he's my boyfriend, but he also wasn't just a friend. He wasn't a friends with benefits and nor was he just a fling. He meant something to her.

"I hate to go off on a tangent… but… what are we…"Beth asked scooting away from him.

Daryl frowned. "A… Well… I wanted to talk to you about that to be honest, but I don't think we should talk about it just quiet yet." He suggested with what had happened.

"No please do… I… I don't want to think about it…" She told him honestly. To be honest she wasn't surprised to hear that her father was dead. He never gave the impression that she was going to be able to have him all her life because of his drinking habits and this wasn't the first fire to be discussed. She knew it was coming but she just didn't know when and she had hoped that God would fix things.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"The book… how is it?" He asked, confusing Beth. What did the book have to do with anything? She thought.

"I'm… I'm finishing it… I just… Well I got to a certain point and I couldn't pick it up to continue reading it, but I have recently picked it up to start reading it again." She admitted.

"Is it something you want to add to your list to try?" he asked curiously.

"Maybe…" Beth said with a nervous laugh. "I'm not certain but maybe… who knows. Are you going to tell me?" She asked.

Daryl took a breath and shook his head. "Perhaps it would be better if I showed you?" He asked curiously. "I'm not… a chocolate and roses kind of man." He whispered urgently and Beth laughed showing him the flowers that he gave her.

"I would say otherwise…" She said with a laugh only to have him tell her…

"I didn't get those for you…. Allen did." He whispered gesturing to the driver.

"What?"

"Allen." Daryl said sitting up.

"Sorry ma'am… Mr. Dixon isn't good with flowers. I picked them out for you as you seemed like a woman that liked different types of flowers. Sorry for the deception." Allen told her from the front seat and didn't say another word.

Beth was baffled. "Okay?" she laughed and looked at him with a small smile. "Do you…. Do you want to show me now?" She asked.

"Tomorrow…" He said softly.

"No. Now." Beth told him catching him by surprise as she turned to face him better in the seat. She didn't want to wait. Hell she was done waiting when it came to him and she was going to get some answers now. He could do that for her couldn't he? She thought and he looked from Allen to her. If she wanted it now then he better show her now... He thought leaning forward to lift the privacy window up that he had installed into the car when he bought the Range Rover.

"Beth... At any point you want me to stop... tap my shoulder..." He told her softly, and as much as it frightened her, it was also familiar. The book. In one of the stories she read in the book the woman had a boyfriend that told her the same thing... Oh she didn't care. She wanted something so she didn't remember or feel anything, and some how... Mr. Dixon was that one thing.

"Close your eyes and keep them closed."

Beth's breath hitched at Daryl's voice causing her to tremble in response as well as do as she was told, closing her eyes as Allen drove them wherever. Nothing happened which puzzled her as Daryl said he was going to show her the type of relationship he held with women and show her what all he could handle. Conrol Freak… She thought for a moment while she waited. The anticipation was eating away at her though and she began to fidget impatiently.

"Sit still, Beth." he barked.

Beth gasped letting out another shakey breath as she soon heard the rustling of fabric. Then she felt him shift in his seat to be closer to her.

"Give me your hands." He demanded softly and although she hesistated with this new order she did as she was told and reached out for his hand only to have her hands tied together and lifted above her head to be restraint by the assistance bar on the inside of the roof.

"Mr. Dixon, what are you-" Beth began sounding a little panicked and began fidgeting again making him jump into action by cupping her cheek and gently strumming his thumb up and down the soft flesh.

"Breath, Beth." He whispered. "Don't worry. I'm not going to hurt you and to be honest… this is the only way I can show you the sort of relationship I want with you… At least in the car." He told her softly. "So just take a deep breath and trust me- keep your eyes closed dammit!" He scowled her and then lowered her head biting her lower lip, making his cock twitch. He wanted to bit that lip. He was going to, soon. He reminded himself and then lowered the privacy window to speak to Allen in a hushed tone.

Hearing the window go down, made Beth conscious of the second male in the car, and aware to the thought that Allen might be looking at her so she attempted to hide herself from his gaze. Then she heard the light hum of the window going up and opened her eyes to see if it was, only to squeeze them tightly shut hearing Daryl hiss sharply. Her bottom tensed like that of a child in trouble with their parents and she scooted back in the seat as if to get away.

"Open those pretty blue eyes one more time, Beth… And I'll figure out a way to show you what I do to girls that don't listen." He warned her.

Something deep inside Beth, deep, deep, insider Beth made her want to laugh and open her eyes regardless of the consequence however another part of her told her to get the hell out of the car and run as far away from Daryl Dixon as she could but she was actually enjoying this as odd as it seemed. She was enjoying this on a very strange level.

"Why are you smiling, Beth?"

Beth blushed turning her face to her shoulder only to be grabbed by his rough hand by the chin and forced to look at him. "I said, 'Why are you smiling, Beth?' I expect an answer." He repeated to her.

"I… I don't know…" She said honestly, whimpering as his hand moved to her knee and made a circle up her thigh and back down to her knee surprising both of them.

"I think… you're enjoying this." he said softly as a smirk played at his lips now he might start enjoying this a little too much if she was really enjoying this…

"No! No…" Beth cried out desperately. She couldn't be enjoying this! This was mad!

"I think you are, Beth… Your body is practically aching to be touched by me… You're trembling and…" She felt him move closer to her. He was so close but she just didn't know how so. If only she could sneak a quick peak she thought when his lips closed over her, drawing out another strange noise Beth had never made before. She was at a lost as she felt his breath tickle her skin.

"I can smell you." He whispered.

"Smell me?!"She squeaked in surprise and then gasped lifting her hips off the car bench as she felt his hand slip up from her knee inside her inner thigh.

"Yes."

Beth was feeling overwhelmed but a good kind if that was possible as she felt his hand get closer and closer to her panty covered crotch, even parting her legs wanting him to continue on when the car stopped.

"We're here." Allen said causing Daryl to move away from her, and Beth's eyes to open.

"I'll be right back." Daryl told her as he opened his door.

"Wait… What? Where are you going?" She asked before looking at him as the door closed. "Daryl?"

He heard call his name, and the one word made his dick harden even more as he walked into the building leaving her to wait for him in the Range Rover.

Beth Greene had no idea what the fucking hell she was doing to him and neither did he how could she be so inexperienced and yet affect him so much that it was taking his every last nerve to not fuck her ever so inviting little body. God… She probably only fucked a couple boys in school and she was making him harder then a damn rock. Did she even realize what sort of relationship he wanted yet or was she still figuring it out? He wondered.

He did what he had to do in order to leave and made sure that everything was running smoothly with the workers and that his company was running just as smoothly as it could possibly be running and the longer he was in there, the more impatient he became as well as aroused at the thought that Beth was wanting him. Shit… He thought as he shook his head heading back to the car.

Once he got back to the car and the door was shut, he untied Beth. "I ran a bit later then what I wanted, I apologize." He said taking his hands to gently massage her arms as Beth opened her eyes and looked at him with a small smile.

"Is… Is this… what you want? A dominate submissive role life style?" She asked him curiously tilting her head as she looked into his eyes and saw something that wasn't so sweet and kind. She'd seen the look in the movies when a man wanted a woman but never in person. She didn't understand the life style that he wanted, but both of them already knew that, and both had different assumptions on how to handle it.

'It's the only way I can be in a relationship with you, Beth. I won't apologize for that and I don't expect you to be one hundred percent okay with it." Daryl began. "I have rules, structures, legislation that makes sure my relationships don't become messier then then need to be. I can handle a mess, but I can't handle emotional connections that lead to something potentially dangerous. " He explained and rubbed the back of his neck as a sigh lifted his lips. "It's normal for me. It's something that will never go away. I am never going to change."

Beth let it all process in her head nice and slow taking in everything he had to say about the matter before she spoke with the first of many questions. "What if I want to try?"

"This isn't a lifestyle you can test the waters with, Beth."

"But what if I wanted to give it a try with you, Mr. Dixon?" She asked again. "Isn't there an acceptance period, a trail period of some sorts?" She asked seriously.

"You do realize I want to hit you? I want to punish you. I want to reward you. I want to mark you- hell you probably won't even be the same person once I'm done with you…" He said softly suddenly feeling ashamed of himself, but why? He had been in this lifestyle for a long time being sixteen when he started and about to push forty. This was him, who he was, what he did. So why feel suddenly ashamed? Was it Beth? Was it her innocent factor? Her fragileness? Her youth? What was it? He wondered as Beth slipped her hand onto his thigh.

"I… want to try, Daryl. Let me try with you?" She said softly.

"Beth you have no idea what you are getting yourself into. Have you even pleasured a man? Been pleasured?" He asked angrily only to have an erection again. However it was her response that made his cock twitch, and his hand itch to hit her small bottom.

"No. I'm a virgin, but I'm eager to please you if you teach me."


End file.
